Firinza
by Marina Moonlight
Summary: Random Cats Story


I remember being born. A voice nearby was soothing and she cleaned me, her touch soft. I couldn't see, I know that. But a world of smells were open to me.  
  
Soon enough my eyes opened. It was like a whole new world. Colours and images. I remember another cat too. He was rough and mean, he beat my mother. Then when I was weaned. He killed her. I shall never forget her scream of terror, then her voice calling my name. Then deadly silence. I sat there in shock for a moment until the tom came up to me and held me by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"You will work for me." He said, no room in his voice for me to say no.  
  
^-^  
  
"Firinza!" Yelled Macavity as he walked into the main room. A Black and white striped kitten walked in, me. I looked innocent enough yet was a deadly killer.  
  
"Yes Macavity?" I asked.  
  
"You are a year old now. I have another for you to train. My daughter. Marina." She was his daughter all right. Though none of his colouring. She was pure black with deep blue eyes. 6 months old. Why did I get the furball to train? I knew why though. I was one of his killers. She had magic. I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me, like two spots of lightening dancing in her eyes. I shook my head.  
  
Marina learned quickly. I observed, a month later as I watched her pull another henchcat to the ground, a claw at his throat. She went back to her room, her head held high. I went back to mine where a tuxedo tom lay huddled up. He was 7 months old, the same as Marina. He was going to be my mate, promised to me. His name was Mistoffelees. I felt sorry for him, He was forced to fetch food for Macavity and run smaller errands. I couldn't let him stay here. He wasn't well. Nearby, was the Jellicle tribe, Macavity's enemies. If it helped him to survive I would let him out. So one night I let him out, I took him to the Jellicle tribe and left him, barely escaping the Jellicle cats. I stopped in an alley and turned to go home. Marina stood there.  
  
"Why did you take him there?" She asked softly, no threat in her voice.  
  
"None of your business furball." I replied lunging at her. I ended up face down in the mud, Marina sat on the fence.  
  
"You little spoiled brat." I yelled.  
  
"Spoiled?" She said, laughing. That did it, I went after her and we fell into a deadly catfight until she used her magic to get me off her. I looked at her. She had no scratches. Then her magic hit me and I fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
The next morning I woke up to see Macavity looking at me.  
  
"Macavity, what happened?" I asked him. Marina had come back with me. She had told him that we were ambushed by the Jellicles. Outnumber 5 to 1. She had brought us back with magic but had not the time to get Mistoffelees as well. She had used a memory spell on him so that he would not remember her. But had refused to let him forget everything. I felt sorry then, for having a go at her. I really was and tried to tell her too but she was avoiding me. I finally cornered her in a room one night.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said, and for trying to."  
  
"That's okay." She said softly, interrupting me and left.  
  
I felt sorry for her too. She didn't belong here any more than Mistoffelees had. She hadn't been hardened in here like myself and so many others. She hated to kill or even injure but could do if she had to. She would make a good Jellicle. But I knew that she would never leave her father. Then one day she did leave. Macavity wouldn't talk about it. She was one and a half years old when she left, I was two. I knew she was with the Jellicles though.  
  
One day I left too, I was three. I faked my own death and ran to the Jellicles. I saw Mistoffelees, he was handsome and stood talking. He was my mate, promised to me when we were younger. I ran to him, Saying  
  
"Mistoffelees at last!" And kissed him. I heard a cry, and turned in time to see Marina run off upset.  
  
"Marina!" He called out.  
  
"Don't worry about her Misto you've got me back now." I sighed wrapping my arms around him. 


End file.
